Remember
by Echo Norfleet
Summary: A typical Sunday with Severus, Albus, and Alzheimer's.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter is not mine, but you already knew that... _didn't_ you?

**Remember**

by Echo Norfleet

He woke to find a pair of bespectacled blue eyes staring down at him, confusion evident within them, written in the creases of the old forehead, in the frown partially hidden by the beard.

"Severus?" Albus whispered, donning his blue pinstriped nightshirt, his white skin glowing in the moonlight that seeped in from the window behind the bed. Tiredly, Severus sat up, rubbing his eyes open. He took in the sight of the old wizard, his vision bleary. Without looking at his clock, he knew roughly the hour. This happened several times a week, usually around three or four in the morning.

"What's the matter, Albus?" he asked sleepily, forcing himself not to sink back down into his inviting bed.

"I apologize, Severus," Albus said awkwardly, his hands wringing the front of his shirt, twisting it as he backed away from the bed. "Where am I? Is this your house?"

With a quiet sigh, Severus said, "This is our house, Albus, remember? We've been here almost eight years, now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, Severus... I don't live here."

Forcing himself to be patient, Severus nodded. "Yes, you do." His back popped as he rose, his white blanket thrown to the foot of the bed, draped on one post. Albus watched him, almost nervously, as he reached out for the man's wrinkled hand. "Come, I'll show you to your room. The one we painted last summer. Do you remember that?"

Albus shook his head, his bushy eyebrows knitted together. "No," he said, sounding so uncertain.

They exited Severus' bedroom, walking just down the hall, to the right, before entering Albus' blue-walled room, their feet padding along the Berber carpet. "Remember, Albus, last July, when you and I spent three days painting in here? And you wanted to do it the Muggle way, because you said you'd never done it before."

Severus watched Albus' face, as they stood on the scarlet, braided rug in the center of the tall room, their shadows cast against the far wall. Slowly, the old wizard nodded. "Yes... and I stirred the paint in the can, with the stick that girl at the store gave us."

A slight weight lifted from his shoulders, disappearing into the still air. "You spilled some on my boots." He smiled when Albus chuckled, his frown morphing into a grin. "It took nearly ten charms to get them back to normal."

"That's right, yes, I suppose I do remember, Severus." Albus shakily walked over to his big bed, where his thick, fleece bedclothes were tossed away, against the wall. He slowly climbed in, craning around to fix his pillows. Severus walked over to where the old wizard lay in his bed, waiting for him to settle down, before reaching over and pulling the covers over him. Albus said, adjusting his favorite boiled-wool sleeping cap, "Thank you, my boy. I'm sorry I'm such trouble."

Severus, as he leaned over his old friend, shook his head, smoothing the warm duvet with his hand. "You're no such thing, Albus." He bent down to kiss Albus' cheek, his chin tickled by the man's beard. He said, pulling back, "Go to sleep. We'll bake that lemon cheesecake you've been wanting tomorrow."

"Oh, wonderful! You know, that's my favorite," Albus told him, turning on his side after Severus removed his half-moon glasses, laying them on the bedside table.

"I know, Albus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear Severus."

oooooooo

That evening, after dinner, Albus and Severus divvyed up the elder's beloved pudding, a yellow-glazed slice of lemon cheesecake on both their plates. They ate at their small kitchen table, under the light provided by the candles charmed to safely hover above them. Though it wasn't his favorite, Severus made sure to eat his entire slice of cake, knowing that Albus would somehow think he'd done something wrong when baking it if he didn't. Albus was nearly done with his piece, when he put down his fork and said, "Severus, my boy, I need to save some of this. Do you have a container I could borrow, perhaps?"

As he wiped his mouth, Severus hesitantly nodded. "Of course, I do, but you know we have the tray on the counter where we keep the sweets. You can have a piece from there whenever you like."

"I appreciate that, Severus," Swallowing his final bite, mouth lingering on fork's prongs, Albus replied, "I want to take a piece home with me, though."

For a minute, all he could do was stare at those blue eyes. His mouth wouldn't work. Albus, the poor man...

"Albus, we live here. You and me."

"But doesn't someone else stay here?" Albus gave a humorless chuckle, adding, "I'm probably sitting in their chair."

Severus swallowed, trying to keep his patience. It was trying, doing this everyday. "No, this is our house. Remember, Albus, when you retired from Hogwarts, I decided I would, too, and we found this place listed in the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes, I helped you move in."

"Yes, and I helped you move in, as well, Albus, because this is our house. No one else lives here. It is you and me here; our home."

Albus sighed wearily, spelling his dish to float over into the kitchen sink. He said, "If you say so, my boy."

Severus merely watched the trees ruffling in the breeze, outside the window, head in hand.

oooooooo

It was eight o'clock, that night, when Severus heard a knock at the door. He glanced over at Albus, who was listening to his soap opera on the wireless. "Albus, I'm going to answer the door." The old wizard gave a slight nod of his head, completely engrossed in the program.

Severus exited the sitting room, making the right turn that led to the front door. He caught a glimpse of a tartan shawl, which he instantly recognized. The latch undone, he turned the door handle, revealing Minerva McGonagall.

"Good evening, Minerva," he said, the corners of his mouth rising slightly.

"Good evening, Severus." She smiled, taking in his appearance, which was rather worn-out. The jovial smile morphing into somewhat of a sad, knowing one, she asked, "How are you?"

Severus' lips stretched, forcing a small smile for his old colleague. "I'm here."

Minerva watched him for a moment, exhaling softly through her nose. He stepped aside, inviting her in after inquiring as to her own state of health ("Better than I deserve, I think."), surprised when she patted his cheek, before passing through the doorway.

"Is he in the sitting room?" she asked, by the staircase.

Severus nodded, locking the door. "Yes. Still listening to his soap opera, I imagine. Go ahead, Minerva, he won't mind the interruption." He followed her inside, the sound some actress crying filling his ears.

"Good evening, Albus!" Minerva said, causing the old wizard to look up from the wireless.

"Minerva!" he cried, slowly rising. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Severus looked away as the pair embraced. These 'surprises' became more painful each Sunday evening. That familiar feeling of melancholy filled his stomach, as he spelled the wireless off. Minerva sat in the arm chair by the fire, like she usually did, while he seated himself beside Albus on the sofa. They discussed the usual topics.

"How are your young lions, Minerva?"

Minerva just smiled. "Oh, Albus, I cannot be sure. I retired last year. I'm sure Neville Longbottom is keeping Gryffindor in order, though."

"Oh, that's right! Forgive me, Minerva," Albus said, shaking his head. "Mr. Longbottom teaches now."

"Yes. He's the herbology professor, as well as the Head of Gryffindor."

A half-minute of silence passed, with Albus almost looking lost at times. Severus looked into the fire, the weight on his shoulders bearing heavy. Minerva broke the silence, asking, "Have you two done anything special since I last saw you?"

Albus looked at Severus, who nodded, returning his attention to the conversation. "Yes, we baked a cake today." Albus' eyes suddenly lit up.

"Yes! Severus and I baked a lemon cheesecake today."

Minerva smiled again, and this time her eyes smiled, too. "Your favorite, Albus! How lovely."

"That's right, and it was delicious. Severus ate several pieces, in fact."

Minerva glanced at Severus, who shook his head, his amusement evident. "Merlin, Severus. It must have been a very good cake," she chuckled. Albus laughed, clapping Severus' knee.

Severus nodded slightly. "It must have been."

"It was!" Albus said, "So good I'd like to take some home with me, if you don't mind, Severus."

Minerva's eyes were on the younger wizard, whose exhaustion was quite apparent. She spoke up, before Severus could, telling Albus, "This is your house. You and Severus have lived here for nearly a decade, now, Albus."

Albus sighed, shaking his head. "So they say."

After an awkward moment, the three made light conversation for ten minutes more, discussing Harry Potter and socks and jellybeans and Hogwarts. The clock read a quarter-to-nine, when Albus stifled a yawn and brought to an end Minerva's visit.

"It's getting late. I'd best be off so you can get to bed, Albus. I know you like to turn in early," she said, making the old man smile.

"Yes, all I do is hop in bed, then, it's lights out."

Severus shared a slight smile with Minerva, who was crossing the distance between them, her traveling hat back on her head. She leaned down, kissing Albus' cheek. "Well, I hope you have very sweet dreams tonight, Albus." Her green eyes mirthful and directed at Severus, she added, "And you, as well, Severus."

"Thank you, Minerva," the dark-eyed man said, smiling slightly despite himself, as he got to his feet. He rested a hand on Albus' shoulder, bending down to say, "I'll be just a moment, Albus. I'm going to show Minerva out. You can go lay down, if you're ready."

Albus did go upstairs to his bedroom, calling out his farewell to Minerva as he passed them by. Severus waited until he made sure his unsteady friend had made it up the staircase, before following their guest into the foyer.

"Thank you for coming," he said, hand on the doorknob. Minerva nodded.

"Thank you for having me, Severus," she replied. A beat passed, and suddenly her arms were around him. They stood for several moments at the door, Severus awkwardly returning the embrace with a lump in his throat. She pulled back slightly, holding his pale face in her warm hands. "You are a wonderful man, Severus. Do you realize that?"

He said nothing. He physically couldn't.

Minerva blinked back tears, taking a deep breath. She squeezed his forearms, leaning up to kiss his cheek, before opening the front door herself. She glanced backwards at him, giving him a wobbly smile, before disappearing down the garden, turning left when she met the sidewalk.

oooooooo

The door was locked, the fire in the hearth was out, and all the security wards were set. Severus, donning his black robe over his gray pajamas, walked down the upstairs hall from his room to Albus'. The man's sconce was still burning, the man himself finishing buttoning up his own purple nightshirt. He looked up, at Severus' entrance. "Ah, Severus, there you are."

Severus held the door open, as he lingered in the threshold. "I've come to say goodnight. I'm turning in early tonight, as well."

Albus nodded, as he climbed into his bed. "A wise decision. You deserve the extra rest, my boy."

Severus finally entered the dimly lit bedroom fully, approaching its occupant, who lay comfortably in his bed, blanket pulled up to his bearded chin. "I'll take your glasses, Albus."

Said spectacles were slid off and placed carefully into Severus' awaiting hand. "Thank you, Severus." Albus stared at him a moment, before urging him to come closer. Severus obligingly bent down, ignoring his back's protest.

"Yes?"

Albus took the younger man's hand, clasping it between his old wrinkled ones. "Thank you for all that you do for me, Severus."

The tightness in his chest hurt. Severus tightly nodded. "It's my pleasure."

Albus gave him an affectionate smile, patting his hand once more, before letting it go. "Goodnight, dear boy."

"Goodnight, Albus."

Severus waited several moments, before turning around. Rubbing his stinging eyes, he whispered 'Nox', and he left his old friend sleeping soundly, remembering, once more, that every night with little sleep, every day of confusion and frustration and grief, every little bit of that sickening lemon cheesecake was worth it.

/

`/


End file.
